Letter
by bubblena
Summary: Ini tentang Jaemin, dia, dan surat-suratnya. / Jaemin ; NoMin ; Jeno
1. I

_Halo, Na Jaemin?_

_Boleh aku menjadi penggemar rahasiamu? Katakan saja aku pengecut karena tidak berani menyatakan perasaanku. Tapi . . . Kau mengizinkanku 'kan?_

_\- L._

Pagi itu Jaemin mengernyit heran mendapati sebuah kertas biru tertempel pada pintu lokernya. Namun ia tak ambil pusing; si pemuda Na melepas kertas itu lalu berjalan pergi setelah menutup lokernya.

Diujung sana terlihat seorang lelaki menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih. Bibirnya yang pucat memoleskan senyum yang tampak tidak bisa diartikan oleh siapapun.

Ketika punggung Jaemin menghilang, lelaki itu ikut pergi ke lain arah; membiarkan yang lebih muda berkutat dengan urusannya.


	2. II

_Selamat pagi, Na._

_Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Aku harap kau tidur dengan nyenyak. _

_Omong-omong, ku lihat kemarin kau merengek di depan Renjun dan Chenle hanya karena cokelat. Jadi aku memberikanmu cokelat yang sama, habiskan ya._

Jaemin terpaku menatap cokelat juga post it kotor yang tertempel di dalam lokernya. Dengan tangan gemetar, ia mengambil benda itu lalu pergi setelah menutup lokernya.

Lelaki berambut cokelat gelap itu berjalan terburu-buru. Wajahnya tertunduk memikirkan si pengirim itu. Aneh, seingatnya ia tidak pernah mendekati atau memberi harapan pada seseorang. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya.

Ini gila; aku bisa gila, batinnya.

Ketika matanya mendapati dua sejoli sedang sarapan di meja kantin, ia mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah lelaki berambut hijau lalu menaruh benda yang ia dapat di atas meja.

"Hyung bawa cokelat?"

Jaemin menggeleng mendengar pertanyaan adik kelasnya. Ia menempelkan post it kotor itu ke meja lalu membenahi rambutnya.

"Seseorang mengirimiku surat dari hari Rabu." Jelas Jaemin. "Aku kira ia hanya bercanda dihari pertama; namun aku salah, ia berlanjut dan malah mengirimiku cokelat."

Chenle hampir saja tersedak serealnya ketika membaca pesan di kertas biru itu. Matanya meneliti tiap rangkaian tulisan berwarna merah itu dengan konsentrasi hingga ia membaca kalimat bahwa cokelat yang diberi oleh si pengagum rahasia itu adalah cokelat yang sama seperti apa yang Jaemin inginkan kemarin.

"Ge, rasanya seperti kita dimata-matai seseorang?" Si lelaki yang paling muda menepuk bahu Renjun lalu memberi tahu isi pesan itu.

Renjun terdiam bingung, "Jaemin, seingatku kau merengek pada Chenle di dalam mobilku. Lantas siapa yang membututi kita sampai ke dalam mobil?"


	3. III

Jaemin mendongak menatap kearah seorang lelaki yang melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Disana terdapat Mark, kakak kelasnya yang kini menjabat sebagai ketua tim basket sekolah sedang membawa tumpukan buku. Ketika melihat senyuman itu mau tidak mau ia ikut tersenyum lalu mendekat.

"Bagaimana tim basket?" Jaemin tersenyum, memulai percakapan diantara mereka.

"Dari 10 mungkin sudah 7. Tapi Jaemin kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau seperti banyak pikiran, ada apa?"

Jaemin menggeleng lalu tersenyum, "tidak— tidak ada apa-apa."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa!"

Pria kelahiran Kanada itu tersenyum sekali lagi sebelum berlalu.

Namun saat itu juga mata Jaemin menangkap suatu benda yang tidak asing di penglihatannya.

Sebuah post it berwarna biru yang sudah kotor berada di tumpukan paling atas.

Tanpa sadar seseorang lain mengawasi dirinya dari kejauhan, menghela nafas lalu menghilang begitu saja.


	4. IV

"Aku- aku melihat Mark hyung membawa _sticky note_ yang sama seperti yang pengagum rahasiaku gunakan." Jaemin menatap kedua sahabatnya dengan senyum gusar.

Hatinya yakin betul bahwa itu adalah Mark, siapa lagi yang mau mengotori tangannya untuk membawa _sticky note_ itu. Pertanyaan retoris yang Jaemin suarakan dalam hati.

Renjun menghela nafas, ia mengetuk pelan jarinya di meja. "Jaemin, kalau boleh jujur. . . Aku merasa kita diperhatikan sejak kau menerima semua pesan itu."

Chenle mengangguk setuju, ia sedikit khawatir. Karena bisa jadi itu bukan Mark, mungkin hanya sebuah kebetulan.

"Hyung, aku takut kau akan dihajati." Tambah Chenle.

Si lelaki bersurai merah muda itu menghela nafas, meremat bungkusan jus jeruk yang baru saja ia minum. Ya, sekarang ia tidak yakin bahwa itu Mark. Ia mulai merasa takut.


End file.
